Falling From Trees
by Midori-Onigiri
Summary: Lisa runs away frrm home: not so unusual. Lisa climbs a tree: still not unusual. Lisa falls out of tree: not good! Lisa wakes up in Narnia: very unusual. Now she has to deal with being in a strange place and trying to stay alive while a battle rages on.


Ok so this is my first Narnia fanfic so bare with me. I'm just starting out so this chapter might not be the best, but they will get better I promise. The way this story works is it goes with the plot of Caspian, but I added a few days/ weeks in there. And I'll be putting more on the end as well. This is also a mix between the book and movie. Enjoy!

So yah I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, if I did it would suck.

Warnings: not much for this chapter, later on more swearing etc. I'll let you know.

Lisa walked as fast as her tired body could muster. She was gone for good and nothing was going to stop her. She would no longer be a prisoner of her father. Lisa walked to the park, her shoulder length blond hair flying behind her. The park was quite a walk away from her house but with her speed she reached it quicker than usual.

She sat under the trees and thought about her predicament. She had nowhere to go, barely any money, and school didn't start for another month. Lisa figured the best thing to do would be to go to a shelter nearby and wait to see if her father tried to find her. She climbed her favourite tree and sat on the same branch as usual.

Her mind was clouded with a thousand thoughts. From a young age Lisa knew she wanted to be anywhere but here. Death seemed better at this point. She was too afraid to do anything too drastic. She cleared her head and began her descent from the tree.

It turns out that the city had paid to get the lower branches removed from the trees so kids couldn't climb as easy (though that didn't stop her). But that did mean that there were fewer branches to step onto. Lisa cursed herself for climbing up so high. She went to step onto a branch but found that it wasn't there. As she fell she wonder what it felt like to die.

When Lisa came to her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Suddenly she heard voices all around her, well whispers. Her vision steadied and she saw a large group of people looking at her. And not just people, animals too. Though it was strange the people and the animals seemed to be talking to one another.

Lisa looked up and saw 5 people looking at her intently. There were 2 girls and 3 guys. The youngest girl was holding a bottle of a red fluid in one hand. The other girl wasn't holding anything. All three boys held swords in their hands.

"Are you alright?" asked the youngest looking girl, the one with the bottle.

Lisa took one look around and burst into tears. She was in a clearing in some sort of forest. But she had no idea where she was. Last thing she remembered was falling out of a tree. Why did bad things always happen to her?

Lisa felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the older looking girl sitting next to her.

"I know you must be scared but please don't cry. We can help you get home and back to your family," she said.

Lisa shook her head franticly. "No," she stated, frightened. "I'm supposed to be dead, I wanted to be."

"But why?" asked the tall dirty blond Male.

"It doesn't matter!" stated the smallest boy. "She could be hurt we need to make sure she's ok. We also need to know how she got here."

The others nodded in agreement. Lisa looked at them and decided that she was going to get answers before she went anywhere with these people.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me a few things." She received a nod. "First off where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? And why are those animals talking!?"

They chuckled at her last question. The tall dirty blond boy answered her questions. "First off, you are in Narnia. We don't know how you got here but we intend to find out. My name is Peter High King of Narnia. These are my 2 sisters, Lucy," he pointed to the smallest girl. "And Susan." She was the one who had asked her not to cry. "My brother over here is Edmond." He gestured to the shortest boy. "And this is Prince Caspian." Peter indicated to the last boy, a tall dark haired boy who hadn't spoken yet. "And lastly, here in Narnia animals can talk. Does that answer your questions?"

Lisa nodded, unable to form a response. She was scared and wasn't sure if she could trust these people. But they were the only people around so she didn't have much of a choice. She tried to pick herself up but lost her balance 5 sets of hands went to help her stay standing. After Lisa was sure she would be ok. She followed the group over to a fire where people were cooking and whispering while throwing glances at her.

Lisa didn't like feeling like this. She felt like the world's biggest freak. She just sat quietly and waited to be looked after. A woman came over with some clothes and rags. Lisa was looked over for injuries, after being told she was fine she was handed the clothes and told that she could change in one of the tents.

Lisa entered the tent and pulled off her normal clothes, well, normal for her home. She tried to put of the new clothes but found that they were so baggy and shaped strangely. She was having difficulties with dressing. Susan entered the tent and laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just so funny to see you struggle with getting dressed. Here let me help you" with Susan's help Lisa was dressed properly. They left the tent and joined the rest of the group. Lisa found a free spot near the fire and sat down next to Lucy. Lucy handed her a bowl of soup, and Lisa received it with a mumbled thanks. Lisa ate quietly and didn't look up at all.

Lisa finished and put her bowl to the side. With nothing else to distract her from talking to people she began to find things to look at. She wanted to avoid talking as much as possible. It was quite difficult, though, when Lucy kept asking her questions. She answered as many as she could without telling too much about herself. She was grateful for the help but she wasn't sure if she trusted these people.

Lisa was unsure of what to do next. She was tired but she didn't know where she would be sleeping. She was too scared to ask either. She just sat and stared into the fire. She felt a yawn coming on and tried to hold it down, it failed miserably. "Are you tired?" asked Susan. Lisa nodded. Susan smiled and led her to a tent. "My sister and I share this tent, there's more than enough room for one more. You get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight," replied Lisa. She walked into the tent and found a spot to sleep. She sat for a few minutes reviewing the situation she was in. She was in a place she had never heard of before called Narnia. She was camping with kids who looked her age, and no adults around. There were talking animals and creatures she thought only existed in fairytales. Oh yah she was screwed.

So yah that's it. Sorry if it sucked. But like I said I'm just getting started. Review please! FLAMERS WILL BE USED FOR SMORES.


End file.
